


PROLOGUE

by hwngflwr



Series: The truth [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), hyunho hyunjin x minho gay bl mafiaau smut fluff angst
Genre: Hyunho thetruth hyunjinxminho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwngflwr/pseuds/hwngflwr
Summary: Hyunjin is becoming even more depressed,he doesn't know how to take in the truth that was thrown at him too fast...he was betrayed and hurt,now his life will get really difficult and different.He didn't expect that his lonely life and his favorite night walks to turn his life upside down.Would he be able to cope with this new life of his?or will he give up like he did while trying to know the truth and make the lies vanish?Stick around to know more about the younger male's new dark life, and we'll see if he'll have a happy ending just like the normal stories.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: The truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164284





	PROLOGUE

_**PROLOGUE;;** _

  
He was living a very not pleasant and depressing life,he hated it but...he couldn't do anything about it,he was fucked up...he was betrayed by his only family,his real blood family hated him,he felt sick to the stomach. His crush even cut contact with him since the accident,he felt hurt... What did he ever do wrong?he was just trying to know what happened,but why wouldn't they let him know? That's exactly the question he had been asking himself since the end of the school year until now. His life is about to go even more down,and will get even more difficult and totally different. Let's see how he'll cope with the truth and the new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you like it sorry if it’s unpleasant I’m still improving, thank you again bye !
> 
> Nina is rolling away !!<3


End file.
